


12.19 - domestic

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: “I wish we could sit like this forever.”





	

“Jesse, darling, it is your turn.”

Jesse groaned. “I did it earlier.”

“It is your night. We are taking turns taking care of her.” Hanzo rolled over to look at him.

Jesse nodded. “I know, I know.” He yawned and got up. “Damn, she’s loud.” He stretched out, sliding his feet into his slippers and grabbing a jacket.

He went downstairs. “Hey baby girl.” He grinned, watching her bound over to him happily. “Come on, Annie.”

He opened the back door to let his and Hanzo’s amazing corgi puppy outside.

He yawned and sat on the porch, watching her hurry around the yard and let all her energy out.

She ran up to Jesse, who happily reached out to pet her. He was happy that she seemed to love him and Hanzo so much. After watching her run around with a few toys, he felt bad about being ready to bring her inside.

After a few minutes, the back door slid open and Hanzo sat beside him, passing him a mug of coffee. “Good morning.”

Annie paused for a moment before rushing over to Hanzo, rubbing her head against his thigh.

“You should go back to bed. The sun’s hardly even up.” Jesse looked at him.

“I want to watch the sunrise with my husband.” He grinned.

“Stop that, dumplin.’ I ain’t your husband. Not yet.” He chuckled.

Hanzo held his hand out, looking at the ring. “You will be soon.”

Jesse kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the coffee. I wish I still had as much energy as Annie.” He chuckled, tossing a toy out and watching her run after it, then returned to sit right in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo leaned against him. “She looks very excited.”

“She’s real happy that you came out here.” Jesse chuckled.

Hanzo tossed the toy out before opening the pocket of his robe to reveal a few dog treats.

Jesse laughed. “Of course.”

Hanzo fed her a treat when she came back with the toy.

“I wish we could sit like this forever.” He smiled.

“I do too.” He nodded. “I love you.”

Hanzo smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
